Booger Man
by Styrofoam-Thoughts
Summary: This is a Supernatural and Mucinex Commercial crossover where Sam and Dean Winchester fight the all powerful Booger Man, this is just for laughs. Enjoy


**I do not own Supernatural or Mucinex. This is pure fanfiction fantasy. Enjoy.** **This is just for laughs, not to be taken seriously.**

 **Booger Man**

Sam and Dean Winchester got word of some mysterious illnesses in a small town in Kansas. There have been reports of a small green gelatinous monster, that was showing up in homes spreading flu-like symptoms. Sam and Dean decided to hit the road,and figure out what this mysterious creature was... all they knew the victims called him ' _Booger Man_ '.

"Dean, do you think we should really be wasting our time, on something that sounds like it could be solved by a local emergency room or CVS pharmacy?"

"Look Sam, it sounds pretty bad; I mean there have been reports of this creature showing up by your bedside, watching you sleep and get this - hiding in your shower. Here's the clincher... whenever he shows up people get sick... so yeah, I wanna rid the world of this ' _Booger Man_ '. Dean said staring down the highway with the look of determination in his eyes.

The two brothers finally entered the small town of Banshore, Kansas it was past midnight.

"Yo Sam, this is the address the anonymous tipster gave us. It's almost 3 AM and thats the time this thing is said to show up."

"Hey Dean, I've also heard this sick creep watches you through the windows at the breakfast table eating waffles."

"Yeah report said he called waffles his favorite and automatically thinks you're friends when he infects you... just sick if you ask me Sammy boy."

Sam hears something off in the distance by the bushes; breaking through the silence of the quiet Midwestern suburban calm.

"Hey did somebody say waffles? "

Sam and Dean Winchester couldn't believe it, was this blob of mucus was the entity dubbed ' _Booger Man_ '? He came waddling out with a grotesque smile trying to gain the trust of the brothers.

"Hey guys, come on... don't leave me hanging! Waffles are my favorite!"The blob of mucus said approaching Sam.

"Don't come any closer _Booger Man_." Dean said holding a bottle of bluish liquid.

"Hey how'd you know my name?"The blob of mucus said with a glint of moonlight in his gelatinous eyes.

"We've heard all about you slime-ball, your days of terror end here... we're about to expunge you from this towns system get ready to be blown away like yesterdays snot-rocket."

"Hey guys hold up I thought you wanted to be friends."The Booger man said his arms outstretched dripping with germs, waddling towards Sam.

"watch out Sam catch he's coming for you... hit em with this!" Dean says as he throws Sam a bottle of Mucinex 12 hour.

"What do you want me to do with this Dean?"Sam said staring at the bottle.

"Slam it down his hideous throat... take him out Sam!"

Sam grabs the blob by his his t-shirt and starts to struggle as the blob of mucus just laughs.

"Hey I thought we were friends... anyways with that stuff I'll be back in 6 hrs when your cough returns."The _Booger Man_ says not knowing Sam was not yet infected.

"Wrong _mucus plug_ , I'm not sick and this is _Mucinex Max_ you won't be coming back for a long time." Sam said shoving the bottle towards the blobs mouth.

"I always come back... you'll see."

Sam pours the bottle of Mucinex down Booger Man's throat and the blob starts to shrink.

"You haven't seen the last of me... and to think I thought you guys were my friends!"The blob of mucus whimpered as he faded away.

"You thought wrong _Booger Man_."Dean said as he straightened his collar.

"Well Dean, you were right. Looks like the _Booger Man_ is a real deal."Sam said wiping mucus from his sleeves.

"I don't think this is the end... if he comes back I have a feeling he's gunna be stronger and way pissed. Lets head out of this place... hurry up!" Dean said heading back towards the _67 Impala_.

"Right behind you Dean."

As the guys headed down the road their tail-lights faded in the distance; and a sound was heard by some trash cans.

"Here kitty kitty kitty... awwww! not a cat - not a cat!"A mysterious green entity said, running away from a raccoon.

 **The End?**


End file.
